


Lies That Kids Believe

by jellyfishline



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Baby Winchesters, Gen, Pre-Series, losing a tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishline/pseuds/jellyfishline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loses his first tooth. It doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies That Kids Believe

TV’s on. Dean can hear it through the sheets pulled over his head.

TV’s on, just like Sam left it the night before. Dad’s not back yet.

His feet are cold. They were cold when he went to bed and they’re still cold now. Motel comforter’s not thick enough. And his socks all have holes.

He rolls over, stuffs his eyes into the pillow. _Go back to sleep_ , he tells himself.

_No_ , says his probably-frost-bitten feet.

Sam’s poking him in the side. Dean tries to get out of the way, but the poking gets worse. Sam’s not just rolling around in his sleep, he’s trying to wake Dean up.

“Go back to sleep,” Dean grumbles, but the words don’t make it through the pillow intact.

“ _Dean,_ ” Sam hisses. “ _Wake up wake up!_ ”

Dean rolls over to glare at him. The light filtering through the blinds is gray and thick with a touch of streetlight.

“What time s’it?”

“Four dot dot five seven,” Sam says, still using his library voice even though they’re alone in the motel room.

Dean groans. “Don’t have to say the dots, Sam. They don’t go away.”

Sam doesn’t care about this. He pokes Dean in the neck.

“Geez! What?”

“ _Look,_ ” Sam says. He holds out a hand.

Dean looks. It’s hard to make out in the dim light, but there’s something pale in Sam’s palm.

“My tooth fell out,” Sam says.

Dean leans closer to the pale shape. It is sorta toothlike. “Oh. Cool.”

When he looks back up, Sam’s obviously frowning, even though everything’s still all blurry.

“What?”

Sam scowls down at his tooth, doesn’t say anything.

Dean jostles his shoulder. “C’mon. What is it?”

“Do you… do you know about the tooth fairy?” Sam asks.

“Uh, yeah,” Dean says. “Where’d you hear about it?”

“School. Some kids were talking. They said if you put a tooth under your pillow, the tooth fairy comes and gives you money. Harris got five dollars.”

“Wow,” Dean whistles. “That’s a lotta cash. Maybe you better put your tooth under your pillow tomorrow, see what you get for it. Huh?”

Sam just scowls more. “No,” he says, firmly. “It’s stupid.”

“Well, yeah,” Dean says. “But so’s a lot of stuff. You know what’s stupider? Turning your nose up at free money. Even if it’s just a quarter or two,” Dean adds. He’s got some change in his duffle, but he doesn’t have anything like five dollars.

“Oh, hey,” Dean says, because Sam’s starting to do that sniffing pre-crying thing. “C’mon, don’t cry. You’re too big for that.”

“M’m not crying,” Sam says, sniffing and rubbing his face.

Dean rolls his eyes. He scoots up, pulling his arms out of the comforter and fighting a wince at the cold. “C’mere,” he says, and pulls Sam into a hug.

Sam wraps his monkey arms around his neck and holds on tight. It’s hard to breathe but that’s okay. Dean rubs his back until the quiet sniffles fade into hitched breaths. “C’mon, you’re all right,” he says. “No one’s gonna make you put up with the stupid tooth fairy, okay?”

Sam shakes his head against Dean’s neck.

“No? Not okay?”

“Already put it under my pillow,” Sam says. “Tooth fairy didn’t come.”

Oh _crap_.

“Sam, it’s not real,” Dean says. “Tooth fairy’s just some crap story people make up to tell their kids, okay? You didn’t do nothing wrong.”

Sam’s still trembling, and Dean’s neck is wet and cold.

_Five dot dot zero zero_ , says the alarm clock.

Dean sighs. He doesn’t know when he fell asleep last night but it probably wasn’t long enough ago.

With a little wrangling he gets the blanket out from where it’s trapped between him and Sam and up over Sam’s legs. “C’mon,” he says. “Let’s try and get back to sleep, okay? We can talk about it later.”

But later, Dad’s shaking them awake. He’s got another job in Minnesota and a new bandage on his hand. At some point between Dean turning off the TV and putting on a second pair of socks, Sam’s tooth goes in the trash.

And by then, well, doesn’t seem like there’s anything to talk about.


End file.
